


Золото и туман

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Плетение из бисера.Колье-транформер или комплект украшений:- два коротких колье 45см. + браслет 23 см.- длинное колье 90 см. + браслет 23 см.- длинное колье 68 см. и короткое колье 45 см.- очень длинное колье 113 см. (можно носить в 2 или 3 ряда).Выполнено из стандартных материалов: бисер чешский, бисер японский, кабошон спектролита, фурнитура под медь.3 фотографии.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Золото и туман

Авторское украшение из бисера. 

  



End file.
